


Untitled PWP #1

by grim_lupine



Series: Stepbrothers AU [4]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I heard you, once," Eduardo had said, blushing a little. "Remember, when you were--through the wall, I mean."</p><p>Now Mark is sprawled out on his bed, flushed pink down to his chest, part lust, part embarrassment, but Eduardo knows the stubborn set of his mouth; it means he has a plan and he intends to see it through, self-consciousness be damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled PWP #1

-

\--

"I heard you, once," Eduardo had said, blushing a little. "Remember, when you were--through the wall, I mean."

Now Mark is sprawled out on his bed, flushed pink down to his chest, part lust, part embarrassment, but Eduardo knows the stubborn set of his mouth; it means he has a plan and he intends to see it through, self-consciousness be damned.

Mark is jerking himself off, slowly, chewing his lower lip red and watching Eduardo with eyes gone dark. "Tell me," he says roughly, and Eduardo shudders at the edge in his voice.

"You--I could hear you breathing," Eduardo says, and Mark's breath hitches, grows a little more ragged, as if on cue. Eduardo's sitting in Mark's desk chair just feet away, hands clutching his knees hard in an attempt to stop himself from jerking himself off as well. He wants to watch every second of this, he doesn't want to be distracted. But if Mark keeps thrusting his hips forward and biting down on his sounds like the hottest porn Eduardo has ever seen, there is the very real possibility Eduardo will come in his pants _anyway_.

Mark's other hand is sliding over his stomach, his chest, his thighs, like his skin is hot all over and he needs to touch; he's flushing even more, licking his lips repeatedly, and when Eduardo makes a high, strangled noise, his mouth falls open and he pants a little, as if in response.

" _Mark_ ," Eduardo says brokenly, rising up, overcome with the need to just _touch him_. But Mark shakes his head sharply, voice snapping around Eduardo's name, and Eduardo just sinks back down, heart _pounding_ in his chest.

Mark's thighs spread farther open. His left hand comes down past his cock to press lightly against his entrance, eyes falling shut, and oh _fuck_ , that is not fair. Mark is not playing fair.

Eduardo bites his lip so hard it almost bleeds, and then, because he knows how to play dirty too, he says, "Sometimes I'd think about it. When I was jerking myself off."

Mark's eyes snap open.

Eduardo leans forward, chair creaking under him, hands biting into his thighs, and says softly, "I'd pretend it was you."

Mark cries out and comes all over his stomach, endless and beautiful and _his_.

\--

-


End file.
